


A Proper Tongue Lashing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Proper Tongue Lashing

Harry's hands tangled in Severus's hair as he guided him down toward his cock

"One would think that you enjoyed this," Severus said, licking across the head.

"Bloody tease," Harry replied, then groaned in pleasure when Severus swallowed him down to the root.

Sometimes Harry wanted a long, slow love-making session. But now was not one of those times. He wanted it hard and fast and mind-blowing.

Harry thrust up and started fucking Severus's mouth, aching to come, to spill himself across Severus's sharp tongue.

Severus hollowed his cheeks and added the perfect suction, ripping Harry's orgasm from him almost before he realised it was imminent. 

"Damn, you're good," Harry said, panting. Getting no reply, he looked down his body and sucked in a breath as Severus's face moved out of view, his tongue slipping lower as Severus found Harry's entrance.

"Oh, fuck," Harry shivered as Severus began alternating between licks with the flat of his tongue and probing jabs with the tip.

"That's the idea," Severus said drily.

Harry pushed back against his tongue, willing it deeper inside him. He didn't know how Severus could breathe the way Harry was rubbing against him, his hands back in Severus's hair urging him on.

A single, long finger slid inside him and he sighed in relief. 

Severus moved his mouth up to Harry's cock again, sucking him until he was fully hard and writhing on two of Severus's fingers. 

"Come on," Harry said, desperate. "Just fuck me."

The moment Severus removed his fingers, he pushed inside with something much better.

"Now move."

And Severus did. Over and over again.

Sleepy and sated, Harry pressed his chest to Severus's back, arm slung over his waist as they fell asleep. He had to admit there was something to be said for mind-blowing love-making.


End file.
